Looking Back
by Rikkuyuna89
Summary: Yuna is getting over what happened in Final Fantasy X. Spoilers if you have not finished FFX. This is my first fanfic, and I would appreciate reviews )
1. A tear from the past

Looking Back: By Rikkuyuna89  
  
A young blond man's figure stood on a cliff, blocking the sun. His expression was restless, as he had to make a difficult decision. His bright blue eyes, that were normally playful, were clouded by a choice that he was going to regret. He turned back and looked into the eyes of the girl that meant everything to him. She shook her head sensing what was going to happen, her soft brown hair bouncing as she moved. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she whispered "no...no" All he could say was "Yuna"...  
  
Yuna bolted upright, cold sweating running down her face. Just a dream she though to herself, shaken by what she just seen. It didn't feel like a dream though... maybe it was because it was the past. A truth she wasn't going to get over soon.   
  
"Yunie!" an excited voice yelled. A blond girl ran into the room with a big grin on her face, the sun shining in her bright green eyes.  
  
"Y-yes Rikku?" Yuna replied, was still shaken by her dream.   
  
"Good morning... or afternoon really." Rikku smirked. Yuna was such a later sleeper... But she deserved extra sleep, after all that happened.  
  
"What's going on?" Yuna said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, trying to not look upset about her dream.  
  
"Great news! C'mon! Lets go already!" Rikku was almost bouncing with glee about the good news, her smile even larger than it usually was.  
  
"Ok ok! I'm coming" Yuna said as she got up from her bed, stretching her arms out and yawning. She walked over to her mirror, her barefeet padding on the cold wooden floor.  
  
Rikku left the room while Yuna got ready, waiting outside the doorway looking outside the window. The warmth of the sun kissed her skin. I can't wait to get outside, Rikku thought. Afterall it was a beautiful summer day. Yuna emerged from the room all ready to go. They walked out the door and into the fresh, warm breeze of the isle of besaid. Yuna missed the small island when on her pilgrimage. She never thought she get to enjoy another day of it ever again... instead she lost something that meant more to her than any island. The islanders waved to Yuna and Rikku as they passed by. They known Yuna for many years, she was like family to them. She smiled and waved back politely, as she was taught by the temple elders when she was little. The temples meant nothing now...  
  
Rikku led Yuna to Wakka and Lulu's house. The recently got married and they were happy together. Yuna loved them as if they were family. She lost her father and mother at a young age. Kimahri the ronso, took her to the besaid isle afterward. Yuna loved Kimahri, but she needed kids to play with. Lulu, Wakka and Chappu -who died for an honorable cause- played with Yuna everyday. They went through good and bad times together.   
  
Yuna thought back to the first time they met. She wasn't use to besaid and the fiends there. She wandered of from the temple and was ambushed by a dog like fiend... she thought she was finished, until Wakka and Lulu saved her. They're live savers, she thought to herself. Rikku tapped Yuna on the shoulder and woke her up from her day dream.  
  
"Tell her Lulu!" Rikku said, her face flushed from her excitement.   
  
"Yuna... I'm having a baby." Lulu said, losing her cool composed look, replacing it with a smile. Wakka put his arm around her and smiled brightly.   
  
"That's wonderful!" Yuna was smiling, thinking of the new baby to come. I'm going to be an aunt... sorta of, Yuna thought to herself. "I can't wait until he... or she, comes." Yuna added as she looked at Rikku, who was grinning at the idea of a baby. She could teach the baby to be al bhed, Rikku thought. Yuna giggled knowing what Rikku was thinking. Wakka wouldn't like the idea of an al bhed child.   
  
Then it hit Yuna again. How could she ever forget? That terrible day, the day that changed her live forever. Yuna then felt cold thinking about it, her insides feeling like ice. She needed to be alone, to think. "I'm going for a walk" Yuna said weakly, as she walked away.   
  
"Yunie?" Rikku called out in shock, but Lulu stopped her. She knew what it was like, and she knew that Yuna needed time.  
  
Yuna walked along the beach, feeling detached from the world. She found the cove that she often went to, to think about her desicion to become a summoner. The waves crashed against the cove's rocks, roaring and droning over the sound of the besaid children at play on the island. A desolate place was what Yuna needed at a time like this.   
  
"Why did you leave me?" Yuna whispered to herself, as she sat down on the rocks. She stared blankly at the sea, which was shining from the bright sun, then looked up into the sky.   
  
"Why?" she managed to say after a few minutes. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she her head into her hands. I've lost so much, why did this have to happen? Why now, she thought to herself lost for words. She lost her father, mother, and now someone who she imagined her living her life with forever. Yuna layed on the ground silently as she thought about what happened. The cool sea breeze blowed her hair as the tears dried on her face. She was tired from the nightmare she had and sleep claimed her...  
  
The night sky's moon illuminated the water, giving it a blue-ish glow. The reflection of the water rippling showed on the young man's face as he stared deeply into the girl's eyes. They were brimming with tears, as she sobbed in the water. The young man put his hands on the girl's shoulders as he said "Yuna" softly. He drew closer as the girl gazed at him. His lips touched her's as a tear from the girl fell on his cheek...  
  
Yuna woke up again, but this time she didn't jump up shocked. She couldn't... she was devastated. She couldn't move as she felt completely numb.That dream was one of the most cherished moments of her life. It occurred to her that it will never happen again, and she couldn't take it. Why did it happen to her?   
  
"Why!?" Yuna yelled, infuriated. She worked for the people so they could have love, so they could have and enjoy their family, while Yuna couldn't enjoy hers. Her love was gone and her family too. 


	2. Recollections of Heart

The mid-day sun blazed as Yuna layed in the cove, contemplating her situation. The blue sea reflected in her eyes as she gazed idly into it. She thought about the time she and Tidus where together on the airship. Their last coversation. His last words jabbed at her heart as she thought of them. She could recall the movement of his lips as he spoke them, and last mournful look in his eyes as he gazed back at her before he made his leap. The final action of his life...  
  
A large figure made his way down the long trail of the isle of Besaid. His shaggy blue fur shined in the sun, and he walked and his eyes were topaz with black slits for pupils. His face was serious and solemn. As he traveled the trail he enjoyed the warmth and sun of the island. His homeland was in the harsh fridgid mountains of Gagazet, a place he had learned to call home once again, thanks to Yuna. She was the reason he had returned to Besaid.   
  
As the creature made his way to town, people squinted their eyes and stared at him accusingly. He was of the Ronso clan, which had a reputation for being violent and ignorant. However this Ronso was wise beyond his years. He walked by silently, knowing what they were think. He was used to it though. From town he took the path to the beach, in hope to find Yuna. He knew where she'd used to go when she was upset. He was her guardian for nearly all her life and remembered the last time she was this upset...  
  
...Rain fell heavilly towards the ground, as a distressed ronso frantically searched for someone. The rain dripped from his whiskers, onto the spear he cluched in his hand. He was ready to fight for the person he was looking for. He ran through the town of besaid, as the fearful eyes of children stared at him going through the storm. The ronso found a winding trail towards a cove. As he took it, he gasped as he saw a young girl standing near the violent waves of the sea. She appeared to be crying, and of what the ronso knew. He rushed towards her and brought her away from the angry sea. She sobbed harder as the ronso lifted her up and brought her away from the ocean. Her pretty eyes, were now red with tears as she spoke the word between panting from crying: "Daddy"...  
  
The Ronso shook his head, as he came out of his memory of the past. He figured out where he must go to find Yuna...  
  
Yuna got to her feet and walked to the shore slowly, as if her feet had a mind of their own. She cast her eyes upon the distant horizon. It looked so far away as if it were a balloon released into the wind, drifting higher and higher until it was a mere pin-prick against the clouds. It glowed and burned beautifully like the fire... the fire which Yuna first spoke to him.  
  
She turned her head and saw the young blond boy talking to the other men. He seemed excited as he discussed the important past-time of Spira: Blitzball. She couldn't help but stare, while the elders discussed matters of the Isle of Besaid. Their voices seemed to be far-off, like the hymm from the temple when Yuna strolled on the beach. All her attention was focused on this boy, his actions and his words.  
  
"We have a new goal! To win!" he said thrusting his arm in the air to show his excitment. The men around him exchanged glances and after a nod fron the coach, Wakka, they all thrust their fists in the air likewise.  
  
"To win!" the team chanted... but Tidus noticed the beatiful girl's stare, which he returned. The fire's embers burned close to her and made her amazing eyes shine bright. She was the summoner... the summoner from the temple. The thoughts clicked into his head as he began to walk towards Yuna. She quickly looked at her feet as he walked to her, embarrased.   
  
As he got to the fire and started to speak, the elders stopped conversing and gave Tidus rude, dissaproving looks. "What do you want from the summoner?" one man snapped and Tidus took step back, not meaning to make the man mad. "Stay away from the summoner!" an older lady said as the fire's light illuminated the wrinkles on her ancient face.  
  
Yuna stepped up to intefere. She didn't want to scare him away. "Please... it was my fault. Let me talk to him." The elder lady murmered nervously and then nodded slowly. Her non trusting stare never left the blond boy that stood close to Yuna...  
  
A fresh breeze blew across Yuna's face as she came out of the trance of recollection. To her surprised, she was a ronso coming towards her. She recognized him in an instant and shouted "Kimahri!" She had not seen him in a long time and smiled, though she felt hollow inside. 


End file.
